


Ships are sailing

by SneezeMaster (ema670)



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ema670/pseuds/SneezeMaster
Summary: I will post some male relationships stuff here, just short stories without any actual plot.





	1. Sean x Felix (FLESHLIGHT)

He was looking at his face, was listening to the words that sounded from his headphones, his blue eyes focused on the screen, when his hand moven around his body, first it was just curiousity, a challaenge but now he was full into it. Holding his fleshlight into his hands and fucking it as he listened to felixs voice. Felix on other side didnt know what he was doing. He tunned down his microphone lied that his camera stopped working. And now was using his friends conversation to make himself feel better.


	2. Sean x Felix (Frustrated)

Jack didnt know why he was doing it. He wanted relief he was getting more and more frustrated was screaming at games for no reason. well thats not actually new thing but even robin pointed out that he is way to controversial lately. So he started doing this things everyday now, Every day he was watching PewDiePies videos just for the sake of his insanity. But not only watching he was pleasuring himself in front of them. Feeling even better knowing that Felix does no know about this. So just now he was sitting in his recording room watching Felix adn was getting off. One of his hands was behind him for now he imagined it tied down. And the other was slighlty moving across his body teasing his belly and chest. His imagination got him to the point when he felt felix breath on his neck. His loose hand got into his pants. He was massaging hismelf through boxers imagining its felix moving his hand on him. Imaginig that it was felix hands that pulled on his hair and pushet his hips slighlty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will correct the mistakes soon...


	3. Sean x MaleYoutuber (Fanfiction)

He was biting his thumb while reading it, he could not believe he was doing it... again.  
It was not normal for him he could not believe it.  
He looked throught the interenet to finds some really good porn.  
And he found something but it wasnt the thing he wanted. It was a fanfiction a fanfiction about him and his biggest crush.  
Some of those were shitty not even close to the point but some, oh boy, he was hot after reading those.

Not was even worse couse he was reading it bitting his thumb and squeezing at his crotch.  
He was enjoying himself. The fanfiction still mentioned his green hair his shyness and some other "old jack" aspects, but it was still him in the story.  
Him fucking the boy he so badly wanted to fack. He was imagining thinks the story making it easier to see around him. His legs around Seans hips his breath in his ear. The slow motion on his body.  
Jack was touching his dick wanting to feel it like "he" felt it in fanfiction. Making his dick pulsate and cry in the pleasure.  
He kissed his own hand imagining it was guys neck. Nipped at his wrist imagining it was dudes ear. He whispered exactly the same words he read in the ff and breathed harshly.

Taking off his pants he squeezed his ass believing it was his lover and wanted so much more. His mind was telling him that he is stupid jerking off to a fanfiction but he ignored it so badly. His hand was working on his cock now. Faster and faster His other gripped at his hair he wanted to feel this body on him in real. But couldnt. His crash would never look at him like that. So he was just imagining. He was depserate and the fanfictions made him even more horny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it in the best moments arent i? xD

**Author's Note:**

> I will correct mistakes in some time


End file.
